


Happy Anniversary to my Soulmate

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Confession, engagement ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: NaLu One Shot





	

It’s just another day at the guild but someone’s missing. Lucy walks over to the bar where Mira is tending, “Hey Mira.”

 

“Hi Lucy, how’s everything going?”

“Have you seen Natsu? I haven’t seen him all week and that’s unusual.”

“He and Happy went on a Mission.”

“Eh, and he didn’t invite me!” Lucy sighed. “Some teammate he is.” Pouting.

“You two are really close huh? Are you secretly dating?” Mira point blank asks

“Wh,what makes you say that?” Lucy quips

“It’s pretty obvious how you guys feel about each other.  There’s the looks you guys give one another, the little flirtatious touching here and there, even when you guys are arguing, in the end you’re actually quite considerate of each other.  Anyways, they should be back soon.  He mentioned he needed the money for something special.”

“I didn’t realize it was that obvious I had a crush on him,” she murmured.  “So, something special huh, I wonder what that could be.  Oh well,” _sigh,_ “I guess I’ll just head home for now and wait till he gets back.  Thanks Mira!”

“You’re welcome!” She waves as Lucy heads out.

_‘I wonder what Natsu needs the money for’_   Lucy ponders to herself. _‘Usually the only things he needs money for is food, and what could be special about that?’_ _Sigh…_

 

Back at her apartment, Lucy settles at her desk and starts working on her novel.  A few hours later when she realizes its getting late she stops to make herself dinner and then decides to soak in the tub.

“Ahh, I love a good soaking, so relaxing”, she exclaims out loud.  But the thoughts of Natsu and this _‘special thing’_ start to bother her again.  _‘Why should I care so much? What he does is his own business.  But….. Maybe he’s buying a gift for someone.  Who?  Does he have a crush on someone?  Is it Erza, no couldn’t be Erza.  Cana, nah they aren’t  that close.  Hmm, I have no idea.’_   _Sigh_  “Girl stop worrying about it!” She scolds herself.  Realizing she’s been soaking for almost an hour she gets out, _‘I don’t want to get all wrinkly!’_ she giggles to herself.

After drying herself and wrapping a towel around her body she heads out of the bathroom and throws on some PJ’s.  Bedtime, she yawns and melts into her comfortable bed.  Within minutes she’s out cold.

 

The next morning, the sun is just starting to peek over the horizon, Lucy is beginning to stir.  Freeze, _‘someone’s in my bed!’_   Turning over, _‘it’s just him’_.  “Natsu.”  She pushes on him, “You’re in my bed again!”  She whines 

“Huh, Oh good morning Lucy.”  He flashes his big smile

“Where have you been all week!  I’ve been lonely without you around.”  She continues to whine.

“Lonely?”  He asks raising an eyebrow

“Um, well err, I mean bored.”  She exclaims!  “Don’t change the subject!  That doesn’t explain why you’re in my bed again.”

“Oh,” running his hand though his hair, “I got in late last night and I wanted to talk to you but you were already asleep so I figured I’d stay here and wait till you woke up.”

Lucy sits up, “What so important you needed to tell me?”

 

Natsu, props his head up with his hand, “Happy Anniversary Lucy!” He smiles producing a small box from his pocket handing it to her. 

“Natsu” she smiles in shock as she takes the box from him.  Now he sits up too.  Opening the box her eyes get huge.  “Natsu!”  Inside is a gold ring.  In the center sits a princess cut ½ carat diamond flanked by two red rubies, the rest of the band covered in smaller diamonds.  “Wh, what anniversary did you say?” She stutters.

“It’s our two year anniversary of meeting each other.”  He replies as he reaches and takes the ring from the box.

“But Natsu this ring is A..” she pauses her thoughts not believing what she’s thinking

“There’s more.”

“M, more?” She continues to stammer.

 

Natsu climbs off the bed.  Lucy turns to face him, her legs hanging off the edge.  He kneels before her, her eyes widen and mouth starts to tremble.  Taking her left hand in his,  “Lucy, I know up until now we’ve never admitted how we felt to each other, even though it’s pretty obvious to everyone around us. (he grins)  You have become my best friend, my reason for getting up in the morning, the fire that gives me strength.  I realized that I didn’t want to give anyone the opportunity to take you from me so, Lucy will you be mine?” 

“Oh my God, Natsu!”  She cries tears of joy.  “Yes, I want to be yours forever!”  He places the ring on her ring finger then sits on the bed beside her.  In her excitement she grabs his face and kisses him on the lips startling him.

“I like this side of you!”  He grins, “I think it’s the first time I snuck in to your apartment and didn’t get yelled at!” (Laughing)

She punches his arm, “Way to ruin the moment flame-brain!”  She giggles

“Yeah, well now you’re stuck with this flame-brain!” he quips back as he pulls her into another kiss.

 

“I wouldn’t have you any other way!” she smiles


End file.
